


To the Victor

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Mason loves to win, but he's not sure there's anything he's wanted to win quite as much as the Overboss.Too bad she isn't content being won.





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehprincessj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehprincessj/gifts).



> Happy (early) Birthday to tehprincessj!! Hope you have a wonderful day!!
> 
> I know your birthday is the 25th, but I suck at days, and thought it said 24th, so I made sure to get it done a day early so I could post it the night before, because I suck and can't calendar well. So, I'm sorry, and here it is early. ;)

Don’t shit where you eat. Don't bite the hand that feeds you. Seemed every important lesson Mason learned had come from the wild; probably the reason he fit right into the Pack as Alpha.

And right then? The lessons were all telling him the same thing. Don't fuck the Overboss.

Not fucking wasn't something Mason did well. He was pretty damned used to sticking his dick into anything willing, which usually gave him a hell of a choice.

Being picky, that shit was for the Operators with their fancy, stick up their ass’s bullshit. The Pack didn't have those hang-ups.

Long as everyone involved said yes, they tended to fuck whenever and where ever and however they wanted to. Rare was the day when some corner of the Pack territory didn't have a few people engaging in some quick fun. Fucking was better than fighting, and the Pack did quite a lot of both.

However, those lessons rang in Mason's ears as he watched the Overboss stroll through his territory.

She wasn't what he'd expected, and sure as fuck wasn't anything like Colter had been.

Colter had been all muscle and stick.

Nora? Girl was as underhanded as Gage, slimy as fuck, just a pint-sized bucket of no-bullshit and plans. Hard to argue with her results, though. She'd killed Colter after surviving their gauntlet, cleared out all their parks, and put down the Black twins when they'd turned against her. She might not do with with a super sledge and an assault rifle like he did, but she got the shit done with traps, a silenced pistol, and enough explosives to level half the Commonwealth.

Course, from what he heard about the Institute and the Brotherhood, the bitch had leveled half the Commonwealth.

Still, when she walked through his territory, tight ass drawing his gaze, tiny fucking pistol on her hip, crooked glasses perched on her nose, he had to cup his crotch and adjust himself for a little breathing room.

Damn, she made him want to chase. Something about her riled up every instinct in him, the ones that wanted to track, wanted to catch. She was wily prey, the opposite of him, too. Fast, crafty, too fucking smart.

A perfect challenge.

At least until he pissed her off and got his throat slit or she put that pea-shooter on her hip to use by splattering his brains across his own stage.

"Alpha." Her voice woke up him from his daydreaming.

"Speak of the devil."

She cocked up one of those dark eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Mason chuckled and waved her off. "Nothing. So, you stretching your legs after dealing with the Black twins? World's better off without 'em. Heard they were fucking each other."

"What happens in other people's beds isn't really my concern."

"No? Got enough going on in your own bed to keep you busy?"

Not even a twitch. Bitch had steel in her blood. "What happens in my bed is not any concern of yours."

"Could be. Ain't seen you taking up anyone else out here. You might want to act like you're above it all, but don't think I don't fucking see it in your eyes. A fight like that last one? Oh, it gets all the juices flowing, don't it?" Mason spread his legs as he lounged on his throne, making no attempt to hide the way his dick tented out the front of his pants. And what did ya know? Her gaze sure found it quick. "I mean, what's the point in power if you can't even indulge a bit? Those asswipes in the Commonwealth, they act like they're better than this, but you ain't there. You're here with us, and with us? After all that blood we split, ain't no better way to enjoy the win than with some good fucking. Just go at it until we're covering sweat and panting and can't fucking move."

She crossed her arms, a defensive stance, but he wondered if she knew it just pushed her tits together.

Mason drug his hand across his mouth, picturing the way she'd look if he fit his cock right there between 'em, had her push them together while he fucked between 'em. Damn, it made for a pretty picture.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't shit where you eat?'"

A deep chuckled rumbled from his chest as the same thought he'd had earlier. Never one willing to be one-upped, he made a show of adjusting his pants so her gaze dropped to his hard-on. "Yeah, but I prefer the saying, 'to the victor goes the spoils.' Well, Overboss, ain't you about ready to taste some of those spoils of war?"

 

#

 

Mason spent all damned night trying to ignore his dick and the Overboss. She'd yanked her gaze up after his last barb, after the pink of her tongue had pressed out between her lips in an unconscious lick.

Damn, he'd never get that tongue out of his head.

Still, it was for the best. Didn't need to go antagonizing the Overboss. He'd antagonized damned near everyone in his life, but Nora was the only one he thought might castrate him for it. He was a fan of his dick and didn't need some pissed off bitch slicing his off. 

No need to pull that tiger's tail. Plenty of pussy around that was a hell of a lot less complicated than her.

Still, he couldn't get her out of his head, couldn't stop thinking about her. He wondered if she was thinking about him right then.

Was she laying in that bed of hers, suit off, legs spread? Those thighs of hers would quiver while she finger fucked herself, hips thrusting up. She'd be quite the sight.

Mason gave in and reached down, wrapping his hand around his dick. Sleeping naked had a few advantages, and being able to jerk one out without fucking with pants was one of 'em.

His skin felt so damned warm against his hand. He thumbed over the top of his cock. It'd be easy to jerk off quick, but those lips of Nora's, the peek of her tongue, it made him want to drag it out. He wanted to edge himself until he lost his mind, until he was soaked with sweat and every bit the animal he called himself.

He cocked one leg out to the side to give himself room as he stroked along his length, thumb tracing the head.

He imagined those lips that usually sneered pulled tight around his cock. Probably wouldn't look nearly so proper like that, with drool escaping down her chin. Maybe she'd wear makeup just so it could smear.

He let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes to enjoy the fantasy.

At least, until the bed shifted.

He released his cock and reached for the gun on his nightstand, eyes snapping open.

Weight came down on his chest, his shoulders. The warmth of a body, and the flicker of light above him said someone had a steathboy.

He gripped the body to throw it when a familiar voice froze him.

"To the victor."

His lips crept into a grin, his hands sliding along the body instead of tossing it. Bare skin, he realized.

"Knew that frigid ice queen thing was bullshit." He started to piece together where she was even though he couldn't see her.

She sat on his chest, knees digging into the mattress, shins on his shoulders. The warmth over him, against his chest, said the bitch had stripped down to nothing.

Meant her cunt was pretty fucking close.

"As I said, you don't know anything."

"I know that you're right here when you could be fucking anyone. I ain't the sort of person you decide to screw on a whim. You just wanted something easy, Gage would let you bounce on his dick to your heart’s content. So, what is it you want?"

She shifted, but without his sight, he couldn't tell what she planned. He'd been blindfolded now and then, but this was different. Better? Worse? He could see everything except her.

Her weight shifted forward, her fingers tangling in his hair. He only had a moment for it to come together before she yanked his head forward and his lips pressed against her cunt.

Well, this was something he could work with.

Mason didn't fight the grip, using his tongue to lick up her cunt once, hard, letting his tongue slid into her folds. 

She tried to lift her weight to her knees, to lessen the pressure of his tongue, his mouth on her, but fuck that.

Mason wrapped one of his arms around her thigh to pin her to him while he took his cock in his other hand to start his stroking again.

If she thought she was in charge, she was in for a hell of a surprise. He didn't just roll over for anyone. She might be above him right then, but that didn't mean shit.

He titled his neck as he ate her out, stiffening his tongue to fuck her with it before taking her clit between his lips. He let his tongue slide between her clit and the hood, and no matter how she thrashed, she couldn't do fuck all to throw him.

Her back arched backward, her hand releasing his hair so both went to his thighs, her nails digging into the muscles there. It made him jealous that he couldn't see shit. The most would be when it flickered, and he'd catch the light reflecting off a tit, off a shoulder.

He wished he could see her, even as much as he got off to this whole stealth shit.

Fuck, made him picture her using a stealthboy while she sucked him off. Maybe even in public. He could sit on his throne while she blew him, no one knowing.

Well, his dick would be out, but like they hadn't seen that shit before.

Her thighs tightened around his head as she came, the prettiest fucking little gasp he'd ever heard. It was hotter than those girls with their fake screams or whore moans. Nah, this was real, and it went straight to his cock.

She panted, the sound quick and shallow in the room. Her nails pulled from his thighs, and she went to move off him.

Fuck that.

He used his grip on her to deliver another hard lick to her clit, knowing she was way too fucking sensitive for it.

The sound she made was damned near a yelp and didn't that make him feel like a predator.

"Stop that," she hissed.

He pulled his lips back enough to talk to her. "Why? Seems you enjoyed it, what with you dripping on my tongue and all."

Her fingers tangled in his hair again, yanking hard. "In case you've forgotten, I'm in charge here."

He nipped her clit, the sting in his scalp from her grip causing his hips to lift. He used the grip on her hip to flip them both.

Girl weighed nothing as he muscled her over to her back, pinning her down beneath him, falling into the space between her thighs.

"You're wrong about that. You're in charge out there, but in here?" He reached between them for her hip. His fingers found the stealthboy, flipping it off before yanking it off her belt. "In here, I'm fucking in charge."

Nora lifted her head to slam her forehead into the bridge of his nose. Feisty. He liked it.

Mason swung his head to the side to avoid it. "You think something so easy would get me? I've reined in more wild creatures than you, kitten."

"I'm not your kitten."

"Hiss if you need to, but we both know you like this."

"You don't know-"

"-Yeah, I do. If you wanted to be on top, you coulda' picked any fucker around here. Could be on top of Gage, that kid with the rifle who tags along with you, any raider in this park. But you? You get all wet for the one man here who you knew damned well could and would put you on your back." He leaned down to bite down on her neck hard enough to leave a mark. "So, yeah, I do know shit. You might like to lie, but your cunt doesn't lie, and it sure has said something else."

Nora glared but didn't argue. Fuck, he liked that glare. He leaned in and nipped at her bottom lip.

And the moan she let out was the shit dreams were made of.

Yeah, he'd known she was a fangs and claws sort of girl. Knew it the moment she'd put down Mags, when she'd thrown aside all that bullshit the Black's liked to surround themselves with.

Mason lifted his body off her enough to stare down between 'em, to get a good look at her now that she wasn't hidden.

Not what he expected, but fucking pretty. She wasn't like the Pack girls, who either carried a hell of a lot of muscle or had chems pull all the weight right off them.

Nora wasn't either of them. She was lean, build showing she didn't spend the time he did with a sledge. Her body lacked the scars he'd grown used to, either. Nah, girl was straight up pin-up. Not tall, but with wide hips that went into a narrow waist. Stomach had some pudge, lacking the hard lines of most women. Thick thighs framed his hips, and tits larger than he would have expected had flattened on her chest.

Damn, it was the sort of body he could lose himself in for fucking hours.

"So, you gonna keep lying to me, or are you gonna give into this?"

"Would you stop if I told you to?"

He titled his head, lips pulling into a grin. "Yeah, kitten, I'd stop. I like some scratching and biting, but only with prey that wants to be caught. So, Overboss, you want to be caught?"

She reached up, hand sliding behind his neck, fingers curled in so her nails dug into his neck. Damn, he liked those claws.

"Good luck catching me."

She lifted her hip, and the move surprised him enough to work. She flipped him off her, straddling his lap, his cock tucked down so it fit against the length of her slit. The wetness from herself and his saliva rubbed against his cock and had him groaning.

"Oh, look at that, you're on your back again." A hand flat on Mason's chest shoved him down when he went to sit up. "Just like always, I'm in on top." She shifted her hips forward, dragging her cunt against his cock in a blatant tease. "Now, if you're a good boy, maybe you'll get a treat."

Mason's hands went to her hips, digging into her thighs as he rocked his hips up into her.Hell, her putting him down was hotter than he'd have ever thought.

Not that he'd let her stay that way.

He lifted his hips to knock her forward, then caught her hair to keep her close. His other hand reached around her to grasp his cock and line himself up.

A hard jerk on her hair had her lowering herself onto his cock.

"Oh fuck, kitten. No wonder you don't let too many into your cunt. Fucking nice."

She squeezed around him, drawing deep groans from him. Nora's neck arched against his grip in her hair, a nice line that had him scraping his teeth along her pulse.

It had her cunt tightening around him.

"Like that? Knew you'd enjoy some teeth."

Her hands pressed against his chest, but her hips started to roll, to ride him as if she couldn't stop it, like that shit was hard-wired into her. "I'm still on top."

He had his free hand on her hip to guide her as she moved. His other hand stayed in her hair. "Yeah, but seems like I got you on a leash." His hips came up in a hard thrust. "And pinned. But, sure, you can stay on top if it makes you feel better."

Nora whined, her hands losing their clawed stance, her hips speeding. Ah, he was glad he could see her now. Be a fucking shame to miss out on a sight like that, on the way she shuddered, the way that lithe frame moved. Reminded him of a cat stretching, all strong lines and agility.

Thing of beauty, watching her move.

She opened her eyes to look down at him, a softness on her face that shocked the shit out of him. "Alright, Alpha, you can be on top."

Perfect, and damn if the title on her lips didn't have his cock twitching.

He let go of her hair and used that arm to wrap around her. He rolled 'em, but didn't stop there. No. If he was going to have her submit, he sure as fuck was gonna have her the way he wanted.

He got her on all fours, then pushed down between her shoulder blades until her tits hit the mattress. "You look good like that, kitten."

His hands grasped her ass in a tight grope, kneading them in his palms.

"Don't call me-"

He shut her up by leaning in and offering up a hard bite to the side of her ass, near her hip, far enough back for there to be a good amount of flesh. Meant he could bruise her up with a good fucking mark.

Marks like that were something. He wanted to strip her down in a few days and see a healing bruise there in the shape of his teeth like a brand.

And Nora made a sound that was downright filthy, back twisting even though she didn't pull away. Nah, if anything, she pushed back against him.

Fuck, he wanted to mark her up. He wanted to dot those tits with his bites, to leave one at the top of her throat so Gage and every other asshole in the parks could see it. He wanted to leave a handprint on her ass, red against the pale skin so she'd wince when she sat. 

And? He wanted her to scratch those nails of hers down his back until it was a mess of wounds so every damned person knew he'd had her.

"Say please," Mason growled.

Nora tossed her head to glare at him, but with his grip on her, she couldn't move.

"Come on, _Overboss_. No one else here but us, and you got a voice made for begging."

She twisted beneath his grip, but he only tightened his hands. Another moan when his fingers dug into her hips. "Please."

"Please what?"

He expected her to moan his title. Hearing Alpha always got him off, having some pretty piece of ass moaning Alpha at him while he fucked 'em.

Leave it to Nora to surprise the fuck outta him. "Please, Mason."

Without thinking about it, he shifted his hips forward and filled her again. His name on her lips was better than his title, reaching into him deeper. Lots of people called him Alpha, but no one called him Mason. 

"What a good girl," he rumbled before leaning forward, body caging her in.

She shuddered at the praise. So the girl who fucked up everyone's day liked a bit of praise?

He loved a good weakness, had every intention of exploiting it. 

He drew his hips back then slammed into her. He took her hard, fucking into her as deep as he could get.

Her body, bent forward, trapped by his bulk, took the fucking well. She moaned and whined, soft little cries leaving her lips when he went in deepest. Yeah, girl needed exactly this.

Be surrounded by people you had to keep in line got tiring, always having to be on, always having to watch your back.

He'd be happy as fuck to watch her back for a while.

She gave in so beautifully, hips canted toward him, sharp arch in her back, hands wrapped around her his wrists as if to ground herself.

"Let go, kitten. This is why you're here, so just let it go. I want to feel your cunt tighten down like a fucking vice on me, need to hear you make more of those throaty little moans. Better say my fucking name, too."

Her hips moved backward to take him harder, her breath quickening.

So close. Hell, maybe next time he'd edge her. Tie her down on the bed, pretty legs spread wide, and watch her struggle right on that edge.

But with his balls tightening like they were, that was for another night. Right then, he leaned down and bit onto the skin on the nape of her neck.

That did it.

She tightened down around him, pulsing around his cock.

He let himself come, let her body draw out every drop from him, his teeth still holding her like the animal he always claimed to be.

Another moment and her cunt tightened around him again, pushing him out of her. The cold air had him groaning.

Not nearly as nice as the warmth of her.

He rolled over to his back, flopping down, content to catch his breath. 

Nora shifted and sat up. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll slit your throat."

"Ain't a fan of letting people know you like someone topping you and telling you what a good girl you’ve been?" He chuckled and set an arm behind his head. "Must mean you don't get that itch scratched too often. Explains why you made all those nice sounds for me."

She went to the door and gathered clothing he hadn't noticed. She must have stripped down there when she'd gotten in while still hidden. "It's been a long time. Anyone would have seemed good."

Liar.

He let his disbelief show on his face. "Funny that your lies can sound just as good as when you moan my name. Get all wound up again, you know where to find me."

She hooked her stealthboy back to her belt. "Don't hold your breath, Alpha." She shimmered out of sight when she flicked on the stealthboy, the door cracking open then shutting behind her.

She might hiss, but that was one kitten who'd come sniffing around again.

And if she didn't?

Well fuck, he didn't mind doing the hunting next time.

 


End file.
